


The Noise Cabinet

by DadIWriteBitsAndBobs (DadIWriteGayPorn), Metanoia1123



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Hamadacest - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Taboo, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Prostitution, Voyeurism, Watersports, Why Did I Write This?, hidashi, piss drinking, tadahiro, tadashiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteBitsAndBobs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoia1123/pseuds/Metanoia1123
Summary: Hiro works as an underage prostitute with a particular peacock to help draw clients in. Tadashi decides he wants to partake
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Original Character(s), Hiro Hamada/Original Male Character(s), Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 21
Kudos: 74
Collections: Erotic Writers United Taboo, Fanfiction Writers United Taboo Collection, Hidashi Hamadacest and Tadahiro, only brothers (until they weren't)





	1. By Submission and Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of three. I've been kinda underground with my shipping Hidashi for a while. So much for that. Wasn't comfortable having this fic on my main page (for obvious reasons), so I have this new moniker just for it. I'll update and read the comments, but don't expect it to be too often.

"What's with his mask?" Tadashi nodded at the menu lying flat on the bar in front of him. The bartender and owner of the establishment, a tall man in his fifties NAMED BENNY, who still had an inexplicable sort of handsomeness about him despite his weathered features and receding hairline, knew immediately which option he was referring to. 

"Oh, he's a pricey one! But also one of our best-sellers. Normally we wouldn't have boys that, ahm, _fresh_ on the menu, but he's very enthusiastic about the job. Has been since the application process." 

Tadashi strummed his fingers on the bar top, still awaiting his answer. It was fairly quiet in the club's main room. The music was surprisingly low, and conversation was at a minimum since everyone was busy in the conjugal rooms. 

"Er, it's his act. His peacock, if you will. To draw people's attention."

"What, and Hiro being 13 doesn't do that already?" Tadashi snorted. 

The bartender chuckled understandingly. "Yeah yeah, we just wanted to add some pezaz, you know? See, he can't see out of that blindfold. It's completely covering his eyes. He can't take it off. Plays into his age, see. In most situations where there's that, ah, age difference, you don't want the kid to know his captor's identity. Even though here the kid gets really into it, hell he came to us looking or the job, it adds some enticing realism, you know?" 

The bartender grinned at Tadashi for a moment before something seemed to click and a frown quickly overtook his features. "Say... How'd you know his name? We don't put names on our menus. He's just option #11." His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he set aside a glass he'd been wiping to lean in over the bar table, peering into Tadashi's face. "Do I know you from somewhere?" 

"I've had run-ins with him before," Tadashi waved a dismissive hand through the air. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was also fairly far from the truth. The boy on the menu, a cute skinny thing who was pictured bare-chested and wearing a seductive gap-toothed grin along with a folded black blindfold over his eyes, was Tadashi's little brother Hiro. He'd become exceedingly suspicious after catching Hiro sneaking out at night several times and coming back with wads of cash stuffed in his customary navy hoodie. He'd confronted the young teen about it and had finally gotten what had seemed like a true confession out of him at the time: that he was going to illegal Bot-Fights and hustling all the players. 

But Tadashi had been unable to stop Hiro from sneaking out, what with his own fluctuating schedule and blackouts from overworked exhaustion that tended to occur the second he got in bed after coming home from SFIT. Finally he'd gotten sick of worrying and had turned on his brother's phone GPS while he was in the bathroom one morning. Last week he'd tracked Hiro to this establishment, a strip-club and brothel known as The Noise Cabinet. 

The shock Tadashi should have felt at the discovery that Hiro was a child prostitute here was greatly diminished by his desensitization from Hiro's _other_ sexual forays. He'd long since synced their laptops and phones, in secret of course. He could see everything Hiro did online, including his entire search history. Naughty things had started popping up in it over a year prior (though it could well have begun before then; Tadashi had only really started checking on Hiro when he entered puberty). 

It had seemingly begun as normal innocent curious pubescent teen stuff. Searches like "boy butts" and "big boobs." But soon Tadashi found searches like "gay public orgy," and "jock/nerd locker room audience." One search in particular, San Fransokyo strip club videos, should have tipped him off ahead of time to what Hiro would turn to, but Tadashi had foolishly assumed it was just so Hiro's arousal could attach itself onto something close to home. 

He should have had a talk with Hiro about his porn. He'd already had the sex talk with him, but this went beyond that. And when he'd first discovered it he had intended to have that discussion. But the very same night he'd _heard_ Hiro masturbating. 

He'd just barely been able to make it out, but the soft whines and the light patting of flesh hitting flesh were unmistakable. And when Hiro came his groan was so deep and perfect that Tadashi had felt himself grow light-headed. The search that Hiro made for that particular orgasm had been "fun-size boy step brother...." 

After that, Tadashi hadn't been able to stop thinking about Hiro in inappropriate ways. He knew he was supposed to feel disgusted and embarrassed, but all he could feel inside himself was licentious approval. He found himself daydreaming about Hiro touching himself, and finally ended up tugging one out in the bathroom to the image of Hiro touching **him!**

Back in the present, the bartender relaxed, seeming to accept Tadashi's vague answer. "Yeah," he said thoughtfully, "that boy does seem to get around. You know, come to think of it, you kinda look like him... The hair and eyes and such." 

"You said he can't take off the blindfold?" Tadashi hurried to change the subject. "Why is that, what happens if he does, or if whoever books him wants it off?"

Benny picked up the glass again to continue rubbing it down. "Haven't actually had anyone make that request yet. But the rules are clear. He takes it off and he's fired. Can't be too careful or too strict when it comes to minors here. We can't afford a single slip up on his part, in any way." 

Tadashi nodded, biting his lip. "You said he was expensive? I don't see a price." 

"$500, up front," the barkeep told him. "No exceptions. He's a commodity, and he's damn good at what he does." 

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Tadashi leaned forward and laced his fingers together, curious. 

Benny grew suddenly agitated. "You've got a trusting face, but you ask an awful lotta questions. Are you buying him or what?" 

His voice told Tadashi quite clearly that he would be in danger if he left without partaking. That had been what he'd come here for anyway, but it was undeniably disconcerting. 

"I'll take him for an hour," he reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a wad of bills that he'd actually stolen from Hiro. The boy's safe might keep Aunt Cass out, but it was no match for Tadashi's fingerprint dusting kit. "When's he next available?" Tadashi doled out four hundreds and two fifties onto the counter. 

The barkeep snatched them up quickly and deposited them in the register. "In ten minutes," he peered pensively at Tadashi before his eyes fell on a picture of Hiro and His older brother together inside Tadahsi's wallet. "Say, hold on a moment... I do know you!" 

Tadashi's breath caught in his chest, not realizing he'd inadvertently given himself away. "Y-you do?!" He could already feel the blush burning on his cheeks. Benny nodded. 

"Yer his older brother! He has a picture of the two of you together in his wallet just like the one you have there in yours! I knew you looked familiar!" 

Tadashi let out a small yip and quickly snapped the wallet shut, pocketing it again. His shoulders slumped with defeat. He'd been _so_ close! But he'd been found out. His eyes lowered with shame as anxiety rocketed through his chest, weighing heavy in his stomach. 

"Hey now," the barman clapped the hand holding his cleaning rag consolingly into Tadashi's shoulder upon seeing his face and pasture shift. "We're not gonna judge you for that. He's a hot kid, and it's not like we can draw the line at incest but not pedophilia!" He squeezed Tadashi's shoulder before relinquishing it. "Besides, I've already got yer money!" He guffawed. 

Tadashi tried for a weak smile, but being found out caused his whole plan and all the justifications he'd given himself to come crashing down. "I... I can't believe what I'm doing here... I shouldn't be doing this! He's m-my brother! He's thirteen for fucks sake!" 

"Hey now," Benny lowered his voice. "Listen to me. Set aside your morals. Set aside if it's right or wrong. Tell me, do you want to fuck him? I'm serious, without overthinking it, just based on your feeling, d'you want it?" 

"Yes," Tadashi replied without hesitation. "God, he's so hot! I've noticed it for a while now, but I never really let myself acknowledge it, if you know what I mean. But I heard him jerking off last week and everything clicked into place. I just _need_ him! But I don't know that he wants me, I'm just afraid of taking that step." 

"He'll never know," the barkeep told him. "Not if he does his job right. And, I mean, like I said before you've already paid." 

Tadashi nodded slowly. "Yeah... Yeah, you're right. Gods, I know I've already gone completely morally bankrupt tonight. What's pushing it a bit further, right?" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. It would have looked adorable, were he at all the barkeep's type. 

"I know what you need," the older man said with a helpful nod. "You need a little something to get your courage up. On the house!" 

Tadashi blinked, surprised by his kindness. He'd expect the kind of man who ran this sort of establishment to be hardline masculine and unemotional through and through. A nasty man who just liked to fuck and drink and belch and fuck some more. But so far in their conversation he'd been very open, if also crude, and not at all abrasive. 

"Oh, uh, thank you, sir! I don't really drink all that much these days, but a little liquid courage wouldn't be unwelcome."

Benny chuckled, mouth widening in a grin that showed off almost all of his surprisingly white and even teeth. "Not that kind of drink, bud." He pulled out a single shot glass, thoroughly confusing Tadashi. "And the courage is more symbolic." 

"I don't... Understand..." Tadashi faltered as the man reached down and unzipped his blue jeans. He quickly pulled his meaty and flaccid circumcised dick out through the front flap of his white briefs and started to piss down into the shot glass. He missed at first and Tadashi heard the stream splatter onto the floor. He was aware of how wide his eyes had grown and how loud his heartbeat was, but he couldn't tear his gaze away as the man shifted the glass under the stream and filled it in just over two seconds. Once full almost to the lip he cut off his stream and slapped the glass down onto the counter in front of Tadashi. He proceeded to tuck his dick away and zip up his jeans as calmly as if this were a normal thing everyone did. 

Despite this not being Tadashi's thing in the slightest, he found he was much more curious than he was disgusted, or even put-off. 

"I, um.... I'm not sure how to react." 

"You've done shots before?" 

Tadashi nodded. "Twice. I wasn't good at it, but I wasn't bad either." 

"Well, the principle here is the same. Bottoms up, and all."

Tadashi blushed. "This really isn't my thing, though. I don't want to be rude, I'm just not sure what it can do for me."

"Do? No no, you weren't listening. It's not supposed to get you in the mood or anything like that. It's like I said, symbolic. Like, if you can do this, especially when it's something you don't like, then you'll have no trouble going into the back room and getting serviced by baby bro #11 there." 

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, incredulous. "Is this just you're kink and you're trying to get me to service _you?_ "

Benny chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, boss. You're not my type. I don't really care for muscles or chest hair. Not like your bro does. I partake of those who are skinny and shaved." 

"Do you do this with all the guys trying to get with Hiro?" Tadashi, his curiosity still running amok, picked up the shot and held it level with his nose. He tilted his head and closed one eye, peering at the warm liquid within. It was much clearer than he would have expected. There was still a yellow tinge to it, but it was pale and slight. 

"Only the ones who need convincing, which was only maybe two other people ever." The barkeep noticed the look on Tadashi's face as he examined the contents of the glass. "I drink a lot of water," he explained. "Gotta stay hydrated, especially in a joint like this." 

"You say that like you're on the menu," Tadashi said, half-teasing as he looked at the menu. He noted that the man wasn't on it at all. 

A fact the barkeep was fast to contradict. "We're a brothel. Everyone here is for sale. I'm just a, shall we say, _secret menu item._ " He flashed his white grin again, then nodded at the shot glass in Tadashi's hand. "You're stalling, though. I won't make ya do it, and I won't be offended if you don't. 'S'not for everyone. But you shouldn't leave it undecided for so long." 

Tadashi was surprised to find that as they talked he'd made up his mind. "You know what... What the hell? I'll do it! Maybe it's like you say. If I can do this then I can tell myself it'll be no big thing to fuck Hiro!" A voice in the back of his mind piped up _of course, it WILL be, but that's something to worry about after._

"Good on you, man!" The barkeep rummaged around under the counter before pulling out a bowl of unwrapped breath mints. "Fer after, so you don't go to your little bro with piss breath. Even if you don't do any kissing that's a bad move. It'll also help if the taste isn't for you." 

Tadashi nodded his thanks and raised the glass to his lips. But he paused just before he would have tipped the contents back into his mouth. "Sorry... One last question. You've been making me wait ten minutes. Does Hiro have another, ah, client tonight?" 

Benny nodded. "He does. They're finishing up as we speak. Is that alright? I know some folks don't like getting sloppy seconds." 

Tadashi shrugged. "Actually, it's kind of a turn-on for me. Could you... Make sure he doesn't get cleaned up from it before I go see him?" 

The man smirked and nodded. "Can do, boss." 

Tadashi tipped his head in thanks and raised the glass briefly over his head toast-style. "It's not like Hiro was gonna be a virgin for me tonight anyway." He took a deep breath, then fast as he could before he could talk himself out, he tossed back the piss shot and swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went ahead and tagged things that will happen in chapters 2-3 since they've been drafted and will (I assume) go up at some point


	2. Licks At The Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this! This was gonna start with a quick explanation of how Hiro got the job and then jump into sex with Tadashi, buuuut I kinda lost myself in it. Still, I think this is a very hot chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it

Hiro already had two secrets. The first was the big one. He snuck out nearly every night to the strip club and brothel known as The Noise Cabinet, where he worked as a willing and eager child prostitute. He knew how shocking that would be to most people, but to him it had been a natural progression... More or less. In the age of technology where everyone including children as little as 4 had their own smartphones, his sexual awakening had occurred quite early on. Maybe at around 11 and-a-half or so, if not earlier still. 

It had started with watching porn, changed into regular masturbation, and soon evolved into an obsession. Hiro needed to keep digging, to feel every powerful new thing he could. The porn he watched went from normal "innocent" teen stuff to less and less typical. He knew it wasn't this way for all boys. Sure, they all watched porn, but not like _this_. Big public orgies, condomless glory holes where a twink would service random strangers, boys completely covered by black rubber latex while they were tied up to a urinal by multiple muscular men. He wondered sometimes if his predilection for the kinkier side of things was due to his ADHD overriding his impulse control? 

In any event, it got to the point where the porn wasn't enough to sate him. He needed more. He needed _actual_ sex. He couldn't buy himself a dildo; Aunt Cass had a bad habit of opening his mail, and he was much too young to go to a sex shop and purchase one. But the answer came to him in the form of an internet search for a strip bar. 

It had been a last effort. He'd hoped that by linking the smut happening on his screen to his local, he'd be able to get more out of it. And it almost worked. It would have worked were it not for the comments section on the second video he found on the site, planting seeds in his developing mind. 

_"Had a lot of fun at the GH last night hehe,"_ one comment had read. 

_"Ohh shiid, me to! Was that you with the tite lil ass?"_ read the first reply. Hiro's breath had stuck in his chest. That brothel was only 7 blocks away. And he was debauched enough by now to fully understand what these people were talking about. They had a free-for-all glory hole. 

A plan hatched, unraveled by hormones and hunger, this new burning desire to feel what it was supposed to feel like. Hiro had no idea that porn wasn't actually sex, nor did he particularly care. And surprisingly enough, it would be easier to sneak in there than to steal from a sex store. Once he was in the stall, no one need ever know he was 13. 

The first part of his plan had worked perfectly. After a short nighttime walk he saw that the building "security" consisted of a locked back alleyway entrance who's doorknob was no match for a screwdriver, and one security camera that was so old Hiro's auto-looper tech he'd drummed up the week prior in preparation seemed like overkill. He could have used a laser pointer with the same level of success. Once in the bathroom (which was surprisingly clean for an establishment with this reputation) he'd sat on the toilet of a wall stall- he wasn't exactly up to middle yet- and waited with the hardest boner he'd ever had and a loud heartbeat in his ears. 

The glory hole itself wasn't as big as he'd expected. He'd seen porn where they were large enough for a mouth and nose to poke through, or even an arm! But then those had mostly been staged. He'd managed to find some porn that he was convinced was real, but even in those the holes were larger than this one. Of course, this glory hole would still fit quite the meaty cock through it. All Hiro could see without pressing his face right up against it was the wall on the other stall, where a second hole identical to this one was drilled. 

Hiro had been fidgeting nervously, trying to push away all his thoughts lest doubt sneak into them, but stilled when he heard the door to the bathroom swing open. Footsteps approached the middle stall, the one next to Hiro's. 

He hadn't anticipated the owner of the establishment to be the one he propositioned. Of course, at the time he hadn't known it. From his perspective he just saw a pair of boots under the divider and heard the sound of a belt unbuckling. Hiro knew the glory hole etiquette and quickly pushed two fingers through the hole. 

The man stilled, noticing the small young fingers, and chuckled. But it sounded good-natured, not at all what Hiro had expected. "Well I'll be. It's been a while since anyone propped me like this! People tend to know I'm only for sale, and I'm expensive. But damn if you don't have cute little fingers, kid." 

Hiro's heart stopped. _He called me kid! He knows! Wait, does he? M-maybe it's just a term of endearment. He could just think he's older than me... Of course, he IS older than me...._

"Not gonna say anything? Ya know people only stay silent in porn for this. In the real world, at least at establishments like this, we talk to each other. Or maybe you're afraid of sealing the fact that you're a little boy? Come on now, don't be like that. You came here. I don't bite unless you want me to."

Hiro somehow couldn't think and was overthinking at the same time. He really hadn't thought this through. He'd been so horny and so worried about sneaking himself inside The Noise Cabinet that he hadn't given any thought to how he would protect his identity once he was here. It had been a _stupid_ oversight. Of course someone was bound to notice that what features of his they could see were teenage at best. In stunned, fearful silence he'd withdrawn his fingers from the hole. 

"Aww, now don't be like that. I mean, if you don't wanna then you don't wanna, but you clearly came here for a reason. Just cuz I can't keep my big fat mouth shut doesn't mean you should miss out on your fun." 

Hiro saw the man's shoes turn under the divider, pointing directly at him. The man was now facing his wall rather than the toilet, and Hiro could just make out his unbuckled belt handing loosely through the glory hole. He still hadn't known what he was going to do. But his continued arousal, even through his shock, was undeniable. His cock was absolutely aching to be let free. 

The man sighed. "Look, kid, how about this: I'm gonna put my dick through here for you. If you wanna do what you came here I do, go for it! I can already tell you're a looker and I haven't seen anything but your fingers and your knees yet, so I won't even charge ya. But if you'd rather book it outta here then I'll stand right in this stall until you're gone. Either way, I won't tell a soul about you, unless that's the sorta thing you're into."

Before Hiro had even had a chance to weigh the two options, he heard a zipper being lowered and the rustle of fabric on the other side of the divider. A second later a thick, stiff cock was being pushed through. The man went slowly so as not to scrape the sensitive skin of his shaft on the wooden ring of the glory hole, but it quickly came to a stop pointing straight in Hiro's face. 

It was big. As big as Hiro had hoped for when he had come here, but not as big as the realist in him had expected. While it wasn't necessarily long, only about 6 1/2 inches, it was _thick!_ Hence the need for him to push it slowly through the glory hole. The hole itself was only just wider than the circumference of his circumcised head. 

A cut cock. There was a sight Hiro was unfamiliar with, but in this real context it was far from unwelcome. He'd seen them of course, but he tended to gravitate towards uncut ones, ones like his own. He'd even remembered that Tadashi's was cut, too. He could still picture it from years ago, back when they were still young enough to bathe together. He wasn't sure why that image came to mind now. 

The man cleared his throat, jerking Hiro from his thoughts. He had a choice to make. And in the end it was an easy one. This was what he'd come here for, and he'd already taken it so far as to have a real cock in his face! He couldn't stop now, and if this man was to be believed then there would be no repercussions. He'd leaned forward and taken the man's shaft softly in his hand. 

The man grunted appreciatively. "Good choice, kiddo." 

Hiro's urges fought with him now. Part of him wanted to go slowly, groove into things and grow accustomed to this. Seeing porn did nothing to prepare him for the real thing, after all. But another part of him wanted to just go all in, all at once! To take it in his mouth, to find out the right way, right away, if he had a gag reflex!

He'd ended up going with the first option. Not that he wasn't eager, but he was more afraid of messing up that he was impatient to begin. He started with a couple of small strokes, watching the way the man's flesh moved along his shaft under his grasp. The feel of it was incredible! There were bristling pubes closer to the base of the shaft whereas Hiro was completely smooth. It was hot and unwieldy in the most perfect way, too! The weight of it was entirely different from Hiro's own, a fact that Hiro took delight in. 

"That's it," the man groaned out and clenched his gut muscles, making his dick twitch in Hiro's hand. "Get all familiar with him."

Hiro had delivered a few more strokes, gazing at the sight misty-eyed, before leaning in and nuzzling against it. His soft cheek rubbed pleasantly on the man's hard-on, making him grunt appreciatively, and Hiro's nostrils were flooded with the scent of his musk. 

It was his first time smelling that. He'd get used to the scent later, but this time it was entirely new to Hiro. And he _adored_ it! Every breath from the tiniest sniff to the deepest inhale sent chills down his back and goosebumps rippling over his entire form. 

Hiro couldn't resist. This was exactly what he'd come here for, and he wasn't going to let another second pass without going all the way. A slave to his impulses, he wet his lips then leaned back away from the base of the man's dick before taking him into his mouth.

It felt strange. A welcome intrusion into his mouth. Hiro's tongue set to work instantly, as tongues were want to do when anything changes in their habitat. It slicked the head up nicely while also flicking back droplets of oozed precum. The taste sent shivers down Hiro's back and caused his pupils to expand. He'd never tasted pre before. Hiro had tried his own come on more than one occasion, but never his pre. And this man's was damn delicious!

It wasn't all that different from the taste of come, really. But Hiro had always loved that taste anyway. This was the tiniest but different and far more sparse, which worked to give Hiro an appetite. He reached up to ring his thumb and forefinger around the base of the man's shaft, squeezing lightly, and started to give slow and shallow bobs of his head in the hopes that he would force out more pre. All the while his tongue roved freely, circling the circumference of the corona, diving into his slit, curling to cup the bottom. 

The man groaned out freely and pressed himself to the divider, one hand reaching up to grab into the top for support. His breaths became audible and raspy in his pleasure. 

"F-fuck, kid! Have you done this before?" 

Hiro, who needed to take a breath anyway, surfaced to answer him. "Mn mn," he intoned negatively as he gulped down the now pre-flavored saliva that had accumulated in his mouth as he blew the man. He shook his head as he gave his answer even though he knew the man couldn't see it. Force of habit.

"Well color me surprised. You've got a seriously talented maw there!" The man smiled appreciatively and opened his eyes. "I'm serious. Most of the boys who work for me treat blowjobs more like a spectacle than an experience. It's all artistic moaning and showy laps than realism. And sure, in our line of work we do need some theatrics. But we also need our theatrics to ring true. And you've got that streak in you!" 

Hiro blushed hard at the compliment. He hadn't expected to actually be good at this when he set out to The Noise Cabinet. He'd just wanted to get fucked and go. But the fact that he, an underage boy, was better at this than some of the hookers who worked here was terribly arousing. It made his own erection feel extremely uncomfortable trapped inside his shorts. 

A fact that the man seemed to notice. 

"Kid, if I'm not mistaken, you're still dressed. I can see the shorts over your knees from under the wall, and I caught a glimpse of yer navy blue hoodie through the hole before I pushed myself through. You might feel more comfortable if you took all that off." 

Hiro had blushed a little, mainly because he'd been thinking the same thing. "Y-yes sir," he said, his voice quiet but still perfectly audible to them both. He took his hand away from the man's cock to shakily unzip and remove his jacket, letting his bare arms feel the cool kiss of the bathroom's stirring air. 

"He speaks!" The man declared. "You sound cute, too."

"I am," Hiro declared before blushing even deeper. "I-I mean, thank you!" 

The man clucked humorously again. "'S alright, I like a confident man." 

"I'm not a man," Hiro pointed out, now slipping out of his T-shirt. 

"Well you're doing things that are for people a lot older than you. And so far you're doing a good job! I'd like to see what _else_ you can do." His eyes twinkled, though Hiro couldn't see it. He could tell by the tone of voice, though, exactly what the man meant. 

"I have some lube in my pocket..." His voice came out stronger this time. More confident. 

"Came prepared, eh? Well go on, then. Let's see if you can fit me~"

"It'll take a little while for me to, um, you know... I've never had anything bigger than a couple of my fingers in me, and I didn't have lube then either. Just hot water in the shower one time and my spit another." 

Hiro reached a hand down into the top left pocket of his jeans. His fingers found that which he sought immediately. A small cylindrical vial containing lube. His only vial. He'd snagged it during San Fransokyo Pride back in June. Aunt Cass had taken he and Tadashi so they could show their support (she was oblivious to the fact that Hiro was fully gay and Tadashi, at the very least, had male partner leanings) and while she'd tried I steer Hiro away from the more adult booths he'd still managed to snag and hold onto this one vial until now.

"You take your time and do what you have to do, kiddo," the man shifted his feet slightly. "I'll still be here. Just... Get the rest of those clothes off." 

Hiro did as he was instructed. He stood briefly, clamping the glass vial between his teeth, and kicked off his shoes and used his toes to peel off his black socks and deposit them atop their corresponding shoe. Hiro didn't even stop to think or reflect before he downed his zipper, popped his button, and thrust his shorts and tighty whities all the way off. His boycock flopped free and the ache he'd felt with it cramped beneath all his clothes dissipated slightly.

Hiro wasn't even five inches long yet, and he was completely hairless, but his balls had dropped just a little and he knew from experience that he could come. His foreskin completely and utterly covered his cock head even while he was fully erect. He gave himself two preliminary strokes, rolling it back off his slick-looking purple head. 

"Good boy," the man crooned from beyond their barrier as he saw the clothing crumple on the floor under the divider. Hiro spat out the bottle of lube into his free hand and kicked the clothing aside before crouching back down before the cock protruding from the glory hole. 

The white tiling of the floor felt shockingly cool against the boy's bare feet, but like everything in this situation, the sensation only made him all the more aroused. It hammered home just how exposed he was. 

Hiro spread his legs and crouched lower so he was in a position where his butt cheeks parted naturally, exposing his virgin asshole without him having to manually spread himself open. He released his member and quickly unscrewed the cap with fumbling, shaking fingers. The second he got the lid off of his vial it fell from his fingers and rolled back behind the toilet in the other man's stall. Hiro ignored it. He'd be using the entire bottle anyway. 

He tipped out some of the contents of the vial onto two of his fingers. It felt cool, like the tiles beneath his feet, but the texture left no doubt in his mind that he would be satisfied with this. It felt so much slicker than his shower water and he hadn't even done anything with it yet! It reminded him of the time a year prior when he'd cooked dinner with his older brother and had discovered, on reaching for it in the cabinet, that their bottle of Olive Oil has a small crack in one side. The glass of the bottle had been so slippery that it was impossible for Hiro to get a proper grip on it, a fact he discovered after he obviously wrapped a hand around it, only to have it shoot from his hand and crash to the floor. 

Hiro shook his head to clear away the memory, but the reminiscent smile it had left did not disappear from his face. He reached back slowly and began to rub his lubricated fingers against his boyhole. 

The sensation was eerie in all the right ways, and he couldn't help but gasp out in pleasant surprise. It took almost nothing to get his hole open with the aid of this lube! It was miraculous. He'd only been intending to saturate his anus with the stuff at first, and had barely applied any pressure at all, but already his hole was gaping with welcome. Not one to pass up an opportunity, Hiro immediately pressed the two fingers inside himself. 

The inner ring was lubed up in an instant but still Hiro twisted his fingers back and forth, being extra thorough. Not wanting the man in the other stall to grow impatient, he had sat up and leaned forward to wrap his mouth around the cock again, giving the man some more pleasure while Hiro prepped himself. His fingers began to thrust in and out, and he spread them as far apart as he could, forcing his natural lubes to start flowing and join with the artificial. 

Hiro knew he was ready fairly early on, but he paced himself, taking his time. He was in no real rush, and his fingers felt _good!_ he couldn't hold back the moans that welled up in his throat as he caressed and teased that bundle of nerves at the back of his rectum, making the older man's dick vibrate a little in his mouth. 

"Ohhhhh damn, that's good! And I can hear you too, kid. Not jus' your moans, but you fingering yourself too! I can hear the fingers going in and tugging out... Fuck, I wanna be where they are! But I can be patient. It's your first time, after all, and I'm pretty thick. Don't want teh make it painful for you!" 

Hiro hummed his thanks and tried for a third finger inside himself. This one was a little tricky because he hadn't put any of his lube on it, and it was completely dry. But as he worked it slowly alongside the other two fingers, stretching his bumhole a bit more, it got lathered up nicely by the lube he'd deposited on the other fingers and on his hole. The further in he pushed it the easier it became to go deeper. 

Hiro almost wanted to try for a fourth finger once he got the third one in, but the position was awkward enough and despite wanting to be thorough Hiro was growing impatient and needy. He let the man's cock fall from his lips and stood slowly. His legs shook as he rose from being locked in that position for so long, but strength returned, if after a few seconds of shortness of breath, once Hiro was properly standing. 

He tipped the rest of his lube out onto the man's cock, emptying the vial before dropping it on his discarded clothes without another thought. Hiro then began to lather up the entire length of the man's member, alternating between each hand and jerking him off until his shaft and head were both completely covered in lube. 

"Are you ready?" The man had asked with a surprisingly gentle touch of care in his voice. Hiro answered him by turning around and bending over. 

He hadn't quite thought ahead when he'd used both hands to lubricate his companion's shaft, and it now proved quite impossible to spread his own asscheeks due to the inability to get even the slightest grip on them. Not wanting to waste any time wiping the slick off his hands, Hiro simply spread his legs as wide as he could, bent forward as deeply as he could manage, and edged backwards so the man's cock head could slide through his partially parted cheeks to rub up against Hiro's hole. 

His prick felt big! Like, enough to actually intimidate Hiro. He'd been confident, perhaps a little too confident, that the lube would work and he wouldn't have to worry. Part of that had stemmed from his stubbornness and his deep-streaked will. Hiro hoped he hadn't miscalculated, but had still felt very daunted by that task at hand. Still, he wouldn't let the fear of a little bit of pain get in the way of his enjoyment. Besides, this man seemed like he would be willing to stop should Hiro get that desire. 

Hiro took three deep breaths to calm himself. Eyes closed. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through....

He pushed his hips back, popping the man's head inside. Hiro let out a kinetic yowl that had built up in the anticipation, only to realize it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. He felt stretched, yes. Fairly uncomfortable in an amusing way, but nothing singeing or deterring. He didn't dare clench his hole even the slightest bit. Instinct told him that if he did so before he was well and truly ready, he would feel such deep pain that even Tadashi, blocks away and sound asleep, would be able to hear him scream. 

"Ohhhh god, oh _fuck_!" The man groaned, clearly very pleased with Hiro, little as he may have done so far. "I don't think I've felt anyone this tight since... Well, since I was just a couple years older'n you!" 

Hiro didn't know how to respond to that. His lips weren't working again just yet at any rate, so he stayed silent and attentive. 

He let another few moments pass, just to be safe, before he deigned to move again. Thankfully Hiro's lube didn't dry out after a few minutes exposed to the air like his saliva did. He slid down the shaft with some relative ease, though the man's size was starting to make his hole ache. He was stretched open by the cock so fully that he could actually _feel_ the beating of his heart in his anal ring. It pounded through his senses, keeping his time as Hiro slowly edged himself down the shaft penetrating him. He wondered carnally if the man could feel it too? 

Hiro stopped to gather his nerves and breathe a little over halfway down the shaft. He couldn't go any further. Not like this, at any rate. Not with it slowly filling him and overwhelming his senses. Hiro knew he wanted it all the way inside him, but this inch by inch crawl just wasn't for him. He craved some variety. If he gave himself more time to adjust while simultaneously switching things up, then maybe he could have his cake and eat it too.

The boy ran a hand through his mess of black hair, readying himself. His legs were starting to shake. He'd seen in the videos that guys would lean forward, arms outstretched, and brace themselves against the opposite wall while they took it up the rear. But Hiro was too young and too short to reach it, even with his arms fully outstretched. Which meant he would have to work fast to avoid his legs collapsing under him. 

He began to pull his hips gently forward so that his asshole slid back up the length of the man's dick. He stopped right when the bottom of the head of his cock reached his inner ring, then pushed back down until he reached the same spot he'd stopped at last time. He stopped there again and repeated the process, this time moving just the tiniest bit faster. And repeat. And repeat. 

Soon he'd worked up a rather steady rhythm. The movement helped ease the tension on his legs a little too. He started edging further on every downward push, letting the cock dive a little deeper. Hiro's pattern was nearly broken when the man's head began to tease against his prostate at long last. The pleasure had been expected but not prepared for in the least, and Hiro was forced to draw a breath so sharp it echoed around the tile room. 

Of course, the sounds of the man's groans and gasps had already been filling the room, along with a wet squelching sound accompanying Hiro's movements up and down the dick that were louder than when Hiro had been fingering himself. 

Hiro was confident he could take the whole cock now. And soon, too! And he wouldn't last very long once he did. Already the light little teases at his sweet little bundle of nerves was making him light-headed, with butterflies in his stomach. 

Hiro was just about to _finally_ try and go all the way down when he heard a sudden creak, and for a few seconds the low chatter of people what had been with him since he'd arrived, but which he had pushed to the edge of his mind so he could focus on the glory hole, grew louder. They were muffled again after another creak and the clatter of wood-on-wood. Footsteps. They weren't alone anymore. 

Hiro's boyhole had clenched softly around the man's shaft before he froze up, an edge of anxiety rising up inside him. It was just a tiny amount, but it was enough that he almost pulled off he cock that was inside of him. But only almost. He'd known, of course, that this was a possibility. Hell, his entire plan here banked on him encountering strangers anyway, but it was still daunting. 

Hiro heard the new man stop in the middle of the room. His shoes squeaked as he turned to eye the stalls. Hiro was certain that from his angle the newcomer couldn't see his youthful knees and legs under the divider, but he could certainly see the other man's, see the position he was in, all pressed up to the divider and clearly utilizing the glory hole. 

The stranger's footsteps resumed and he entered the third stall, right next to the one Hiro's partner was in. He didn't even bother to close the door. Privacy seemed relatively naught in this place. 

"Come on," the man said in an even voice at regular volume, jolting Hiro back. "Don't feel intimidated, hot stuff. Keep going!" 

Surprisingly, Hiro found that the words did the trick! Thinking on the situation, it was actually quite hot. The newcomer knew **exactly** what was happening, but was clueless to the fact that Hiro was only 13. It was thrilling, really, to be having sex, to be losing his virginity, where this new person could hear it happen, could see it if they chose to investigate. The sheer depravity sent lusting chills all up and down Hiro's body. _Besides,_ he'd reasoned, _it's not like he knows who I am even if he does find out I'm a kid! And he'd probably never see me again anyway. It's a big city, after all. ___

__So, accompanied by the sounds of a zipper being lowered, the rustle of fabric, and the gurgle of urine spraying down into a toilet bowl, Hiro went ahead and finished what he'd started. His hips pressed backwards and the man's cock was driven deeper and even deeper up inside of him. They both groaned out loud ecstatically, Hiro's were more huffs and high-pitched moans, somewhat masked by the much deeper and louder approving growls the man made._ _

__The sound of urination continued on uninterrupted. Clearly the stranger could care less about what was happening mere feet away from him. And Hiro was nearly there! So incredibly close! Just a few more centimeters to go, maybe an inch._ _

__The man's thick width was proving much more pleasurable to Hiro than his length was. But both quickly became irrelevant, or perhaps fully relevant, as Hiro finally bottomed out. It happened just as the newcomer spurted out his last few drops and zipped up._ _

__The man's circumcised head pushed insistently at Hiro's prostate, finally fully stimulating it with both his size and his pressure. If he'd had anything in his bladder Hiro would have lost it just as he lost control when the wall of undiluted and powerfully aching pleasure smacked into him. He moaned his loudest moan yet just as the stranger flushed._ _

__Somewhere, vaguely, in the back of his mind, Hiro heard footsteps again followed by the sound of running water. But he couldn't focus on anything. Anything except the pleasure and how he needed to keep it going. All on his own, he started to rise and fall up and down the length of the man's shaft, moving faster and faster and moaning louder and louder. The man had started to groan with him on each downthrust of his hips. Hiro heard the water shut off and more footsteps followed by a creak, and suddenly they were alone again._ _

__"Aahhhh yeah, kid!" The man whined. "You did so good with him in here! I love it when someone else takes control like this... Don't stop!"_ _

__Like he ever would. Hiro was getting close to coming now anyway. And he could tell by the man's pleas that he was close as well. So he slammed his childish hips back, taking it hard up the ass and milking his prostate._ _

__When they came, they came together. They both cried out, Hiro whiny, girly, and high pitched. The man was loud, deep, and warbling. Hiro's cum shot onto the floor of his bathroom stall. He wasn't able to feel the older man's seed, only his twitches inside him, until some of it started to leak out of his hole and dribble down his leg._ _

__The man pulled out before Hiro was fully ready, and the boy crumpled to the ground, panting softly._ _

__"I'll give you a minute to catch your breath," the man turned to face his toilet. Hiro could see the feet shifting under the divider from out the corner of his eye. A second later he heard the trickle of piss striking water._ _

__"R-really?" Hiro gasped._ _

__"Eh," the man shrugged, though Hiro couldn't see it. "I had to go, you just sidetracked me. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for that! But if you have to go, you have to go. Least I didn't do it while I was in you. You're s'posed to piss after sex anyway."_ _

__Hiro blushed hard. "Isn't... Isn't that just for girls?"_ _

__The man shrugged again. "I dunno. Maybe? That's not the point." He finished his business and Hiro heard a rustle of fabric, a zipper, and then a flush. The man stepped out of his stall._ _

__"Name's Benny, by the way," he said, a kindly tone in his voice. "Do you mind me knowing yours?"_ _

__Hiro, who suddenly felt sore and tired yet simultaneously energized, found he didn't care. He knew he should, he just didn't. "I'm H-Hiro..." He panted. "Hiro Hamada." He knew he shouldn't give out his last name like that, but he was still in the throes of his orgasm and it felt hot telling Benny his full name._ _

__"Hiro..." Benny said the name slowly, trying it out. "That's actually a really cute name! Well, Hiro, would you mind coming with me? For five minutes tops, I promise."_ _

__"Go with you?" Hiro sat up and cocked his head to the side. "Why? Where?"_ _

__"Just to my office," Benny told him. "I've got a proposition for you."_ _

__

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__Hiro had left his clothes in the bathroom stall. Benny promised him they would remain untouched, and honestly Hiro really got off on walking through the strip club's halls bare ass naked, where anyone could see him._ _

__The office itself was odd. Lining the walls was an assortment of fetish gear- whips and handcuffs and ball gags and the like- none of which looked like they had ever been used- mixed in with what looked like pictures of Benny in cosplay (not at all what Hiro expected!) There were two or three mannequins set up around the room, all striking poses and clad in a variety of revealing and flamboyant clothing and with bulges where mannequins generally had none. The lighting was low and richly orange, and the wooden desk bore the usual clutter of pens, papers, and paperweights you would find on any teacher's desk._ _

__Benny had sat against his desk and explained that Hiro had given him the best glory-hole experience he'd had in at least two years. He praised his talent and initiative, which was made even more impressive by the fact that this had been Hiro's first time. Hiro blushed through all of it, not bothering to cover himself. He noticed the man's eyes seemed to fixate on his face, which was odd to Hiro since his cock and butt were on full display. He'd never been looked at this way and really wasn't used to it._ _

__"I want to offer you a job," Benny told him. Hiro was quite taken aback, but had said nothing. Benny continued on, explaining that Hiro seemed eager, and that he would certainly make a lot of money and would be doing what he loved._ _

__Despite the comedown from his recent orgasm, Hiro hadn't been able to help feeling turned on by this. The thought of servicing unknowable men in the dark of night, and getting paid to do it?! He hadn't even started and already there was a thrill! He eagerly accepted, on the condition that he could set his own schedule. He wasn't currently in school, having just graduated early, but Tadashi was already on him about college, or even SFIT, so he needed to keep his options open._ _

__Benny accepted Hiro's terms and promised him safety and discretion. The Noise Cabinet, it seemed, had an arrangement with the chief of police, who was a secret regular visitor. He would turn his eye away from any and all illicit activity here so long as all the participants in those activities were willing. A fair deal from his perspective._ _

__"I'll work out a good price for you. We'll split it 60/40, but you'll be expensive anyway, so you'll still make bank." Benny smiled and showed off his perfect teeth._ _

__"I'm really good at math, I'll know if you're cheating me," Hiro told him, crossing his arms brattishly._ _

__Benny chuckled merrily and waved a hand through the air. "You won't have to worry about that, Hiro. I treat my boys right. Now there's just one more item on the agenda. Your peacock."_ _

__Again, Hiro was taken aback. "M-my peacock?"_ _

__The man nodded. "All my boys have peacocks. Something unique about them that draws clients in, piques their interest." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Brian has piercings in _all_ the sensitive places. Evan has, shall we say, something for everyone. Doran has a forked tongue..."_ _

__"Well," Hiro snorted, "I'm a kid, so there's that."_ _

__Benny chuckled and ignored the sarcasm altogether. "Yeah, yeah. But something's still missing. I want more than just that..." He studied Hiro for a moment, eyes boring into the boy. The man rose suddenly and began to slowly circle his newest employee, admiring him from all angles._ _

__"You know..." he spoke at last, "what really or me hooked on you at the start earlier was the anonymity of the thing. I didn't know who you were, you didn't know me, you wouldn't even talk at first. And when a client rents a kid for the night, anonymity is key! Their biggest fear is always that they'll be found out, exposed. That the kid will change their mind and turn them in. But if we take that possibility out of the equation...!"_ _

__Benny turned and strode to the mannequin closest to his office door. He withdrew from it what Hiro at first thought was a black bandana, but when Benny turned back to him it was revealed to be a blindfold!_ _

__"You wear that whenever you're with a client. Never remove it for a second! You got that? No matter what. Don't worry about them hurting you, we have a strict and harshly enforced policy here."_ _

__"I'm not worried," Hiro piped up, feeling the fabric in his small hands. It was soft but durable. Once tied the knot would stay._ _

__"Well, try it on, kid."_ _

__Hiro grinned and placed the blindfold over his eyes. Benny stepped behind him to help tie it in the back. Hiro could feel the older man's groin rub against his lower back. But Benny did nothing to initiate further sexual contact between them. He tied the blindfold tightly and securely, then stepped back to admire the boy._ _

__"Ohhhhh yeah, this is gunna work!" He'd exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "When can you start?"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, yeah, "kinda lost myself in it" is a stretch. I really lost myself in it. I promise though, the third and final chapter will be out more promptly, and it'll go straight into Hidashi!! Until next time, fellas


End file.
